


Playing Hooky

by edibleflowers



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Per lone_star_woman's request, Tosh, Ianto, candyfloss and Ferris wheels. She wrote an adorable follow-up, [**A Scrap of Happiness**](http://lone-star-woman.livejournal.com/11915.html).

"When you were in London," Tosh asks, in between mouthfuls of pink fluff, "did you ever do any of the touristy things?"

Ianto gives her a wry smile as he picks another wad of candyfloss off the stick Tosh carries. "Not really," he admits. "I wasn't exactly there to see the sights at first, and then when I got the job at Torchwood..."

Tosh nods. They stroll past the stands of cheap games, dart-throwing and hoop-tossing to win badly-made plushes. Ianto's starting to believe that Tosh's claim of Rift activity at the fun fair was nothing more than a ploy to get out of the Hub for a couple of hours, but he's not complaining. They approach the Ferris wheel -- a small example of its kind, rickety in appearance -- and he raises an eyebrow at her. "What do you think, want to have a go?"

She smiles and nods, and they join the queue. It's only a few moments before they settle into a cab, small seats facing each other, and then the contraption lurches into motion. Ianto takes another bit of candyfloss as they rise up above the surrounding scenery.

"I love the London Eye," Tosh says absently. "Whenever I get to go to London, I always have to sneak off and have a go. It's so high up, it feels like you're flying when you're at the top."

Ianto smiles, watching her. He doesn't often get to just talk with Tosh like this; it's nice. She pops another bit of fluffy sugar into her mouth and smiles back at him.

"Next time," he says, "I'll go with you."


End file.
